El halcón de la oscuridad
by Guardian-del-aura
Summary: El flujo de la casualidad es repetitivo y selectivo, nunca sabes que pasara pero incluso es flujo de la casualidad esta planeado por una fuerza por demás superior a la media humana guiando el paso de esta, ¿Sera que la mano de dios esta sobre nosotros?


La pesada e infinita negrura del lugar era inevitable, el manto de oscuridad invadía cada centímetro de ese espacio, sin estrellas, sin sonidos, sin ninguna perturbación dentro de su propio espacio, pero aun así se sentía la presencia de algo, algo que era mucho más pesado y notable que el infinito nada del lugar capaz de crear escalofríos en cualquier persona, de pronto como si toda la mala suerte se reuniese en ese punto una cara se podía apreciar en esa negrura

 _-…el flujo de la casualidad es tan inesperada y selectiva…volviendo a repetirse hasta que el designio se cumpla, cuando eso suceda el mundo volverá a agonizar, la barrera entre lo corpóreo y lo etéreo se romperá una vez más, me pregunto si tu serás esa sombra que se refleja en el agua o serás el pez que mueve las olas_ -la cara se asomó un poco más a su visitante para que apareciera más su rostro la cual era lo que cualquiera desearía nunca ver- _pero esta vez….._ _ **NO ESCAPARAS DE TU PROPIA NATURALEZA**_ -la cara de la calavera de cuencas brillantes cambio a un animal que asemejaba a un perro pero no importa cuánto te recordase a este o algún otro animal jamás daría la sensación de ser un animal sino una de peligrosidad y muerte

 **_XXXX_**

\- ¡AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! -un grito salió de la boca de la persona que antes descansaba en aquella habitación desordenada y oscura

Lo único que se oía era su respiración entrecortada mientras gotas de sudor bajaban por su cien

\- "Solo una pesadilla, no más bien solo la misma pesadilla"-pensó mientras se secaba la frente del sudor que caía

Con un pesado suspiro salió de la cama para encaminarse por el pasillo de aquel orfanato pobre e insalubre como cualquiera otro, cada paso resonaba firme y fuerte que resonaban levemente, pasando por las escaleras sintiendo un calor persistente e incesante, su garganta pedía a agua con urgencia, diviso en la entrada de un aguatero **(o como se diga en tu país)** agarro el vaso el cual estaba encima, sirviéndose el agua y beberlo de un trago sintió como el líquido cristalino **(Y presumiblemente limpio)** pasaba a través de su garganta, se sentó en el piso mientras apoyaba la cabeza en la pared

\- ¡¿Quién esta hay?!-pregunto una voz sosteniendo un objeto en lo alto

Al verlo no pudo evitar pensar en una espada siendo empuñada por un caballero, un fuerte instinto lo empujo a saltar lejos pero tan pronto la imagen apareció en su cabeza se quedó congelado, pensando lejos de su mundo

-Oh eras tú Gatsu-dijo una voz tranquila, cansada y ya con muchos años

-Te dije que podías llamarme Gutts-

Era un hombre de canas grises con ropa liviana para dormir con una barba gris, se notaba que la edad le estaba pasando factura

\- ¿Qué haces despierto tan tarde? -

-Digamos que no puedo dormir muy bien últimamente-

-Si-dijo mirándolo directamente-eh escuchado de los demás que gritas y te agitas por las noches-

Gutts no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso e inquieto sintiendo como un par de ojos se asomaban en alguna parte en la negrura de la noche, miro en dirección a una ventana que daba a la calle

-Pero bueno, es hora de dormir, la vieja nos castigara si no dormimos enseguida-dijo comenzando

Miro detrás de él, esperando encontrar la presencia que lo estaba acosando, pero no encontró nada más que la inquietante sensación

-Gutts vamos-escucho al señor mayor llamarlo

Gutts miro unos momentos más las sombras hasta que se fue del lugar, el silencio era imperturbable hasta que algo empezó a brillar entre las sombras y la oscuridad

 _-…Ya falta poco…el flujo de la casualidad se volverá a repetir y…el horror y el odio caminaran una vez más libres por la tierra a la espera del despertar de su dios_ -no importaba quien lo dijese esa voz no sonaba humana

Y una vez más el silencio reino en esa habitación de la cual si uno era atento, notaba como las sombras de los árboles y las cosas danzaban a un ritmo fluido y vivido como si tuviesen vida

 **_XXXX_**

Gutts miraba una última vez el techo mientras descansaba en su cama mientras recordaba la espada y al caballero y la sensación que tuvo, por un momento varias caras le vinieron en la mente, pero no eran claras, pero si dos en específico, una morena joven de mirada seria recordándole a alguien mientras la otra una joven de pelo verdoso y mirada tranquila se clava en sus ojos, cerró los ojos con un dolor leve de cabeza, decidió dormir de una vez para apaciguar el dolor que sentía sin percatarse que las sombras de alrededor empezaron a moverse….

 **Notas: En el manga cambian muchas veces el nombre del protagonista por eso decidí dejarlo así, si pueden decirme si el manga sigue en continuación o no se los agradecería bastante, este es el prólogo por lo que planeo hacer los capítulos más largos, espero que lo hayan disfrutado**


End file.
